Will This Time Be Better
by WhatChuuKnowBoutMe
Summary: Why does she dream about their deaths? A destroyed Konoha? Why do three hooded figures look familiar? "Hn." He grunted. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto gaped and Sakura looked away with a frown. 'So it's true...' she thought sadly. 'Yeah...' Inner replied.
1. Whats Happening To Me

**WhatChuu- Disclaimer please **

**Naruto- Enter...Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! *Thumbs up***

**WhatChuu- *Twitch* Just get on with it Naru I want to show the readers my new story**

**Naruto- But they haven't heard my speech yet 'ttebayo!**

**WhatChuu- *Sigh* It better not be about Ramen**

**Naruto- ...**

**WhatChuu- Or becoming Hokage**

**Naruto- ... **

**WhatChuu- Or gaining Sakura's love**

**Naruto- Hey! I don't need to gain her love! 'ttebayo! She Already loves me.**

**WhatChuu- Yeah sure, And no, it also can not be about 'dragging Sasuke-teme's ass back to Konoha' either**

**Naruto- What? Why would I have to drag the Teme back to Konoha WhatChuu-chan? He's off training with Kaka-sensei**

**WhatChuu- OH Shit! hee hee yeah um... Of course he's with Kaka-sensei hee... hee. He did NOT Betray Konoha (*Mutters* Not yet at least)**

**Naruto- Eh, WhatChuu-chan? I didn't hear the last part**

**WhatChuu- Um.. I said what's the time (*Mutters* Time has everything to do with this fic after all)**

**Naruto- Um...**

**WhatChuu- Never mind Naru just say the Disclaimer please **

**Naruto- Okay! WhatChuu-chan does not own ME! The NEXT Hokage! 'ttebayo!**

**WhatChuu-(*Mutters* Finally) Okay THANKS Naru! Now on... **

**Naruto- Now on with the story Dattebayo!**

**WhatChuu- Hey! That's my line!**

* * *

"Ahh...Please.. Don't... get out of here!"

Sweat poured of her face drenching her sheets. Tossing and turning a pink haired girl struggled in a never ending battle with her bed covers. Sweat gleamed in the morning rays reflecting of her porcelain skin. Eye's clenched shut.

"PLEASE! NO"

Sakura bolted upright in her bed breathing heavily. Crimson red sheets dropped to her waist. Shoulder length pink hair sticking to her face from perspiration.

The door to her room slammed open revealing a beautiful woman with waist length maroon hair and stunning dark green eye's.

"Sakura sweetie, are you okay?" the woman's voice was frantic.

Sitting down next to the young girl she inspected her for any injuries, when she couldn't find any; dark green met light green. Tears flowing freely down Sakura's cheeks like a waterfall.

"Kaa-san..." It was barely above a whisper

The older woman took Sakura into her arms and held her tight. The pink haired girl clung to her mother like her life depended on it. The woman whispered in her ear trying to calm her. Rocking the crying girl in her arms. When Sakura's sobs stopped the older woman let her go and looked at her. Placing arms length between them she held Sakura by her shoulders.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Lately you've been waking up screaming all hours of the night" Her mothers voice held so much care and her eye's showed worry. It was too hard for Sakura to look at her so she simply looked out her window to the rising sun.

"I'm really worried about you sweetie. Is every thing alright?"

Ignoring her mothers question wiping her tears away roughly. She untangled herself from her grip and got up to walk to her dresser.

Looking back at her mother she put on the biggest grin she could muster.

"I'm fine Okaa-san, it was only a dream. Can you give me a moment? I need to get ready"

The older Haruno just watched her daughter as she turned back to her dresser. What shocked the older woman the most was her daughters eyes that her smile didn't reach. They were fulled with so much sorrow. They looked so tired looking years beyond her age. A secret shining behind her once bright emerald orbs holding a burden she shouldn't be.

* * *

Sakura walked down the long hallways of Konoha's hospital with a yellow daffodil in hand

Turning a corner she spotted the room she was was looking for. Fastening her pace Sakura walked passed the doors leading up to her destination.

Knock Knock...

-No answer

Knock knock knock...

_'Thats weird the nurse said he was here' _Turning the knob she opened the door and took a step in. Inside she noticed the bed empty _'Where is he...'_

"Lee-san?..." Walking in further she knocked on the bathroom door _'Maybe he's in there'_

When there was no reply she opened the door to find the small space empty also. Panic over came the young pink haired genin.

Running out of the bathroom. She was going to find a nurse for help... or anyone, it didn't matter. Right now Lee was missing!

"Lee-san!, You should not be doing that!" Stopping in her tracks she ran over to the window and looked outside where the noise came from. Relief washed over her. A small smile adorned her tired features.

_'You really are a... remarkable person... Lee' _

down-up

"994"

down-up

"995"

down-tremble-up

"99...6"

"If I do not do 1000 Push ups I shall do 2000 Laps around K-Konoha"

Sakura just watched as he pushed himself. She watched in admiration at the bushy-browed beast.

"9...9...8" Lee was trembling out of control now. Pushing himself further: went down again then slowly coming back up

"9...9...9"

The nurse was about to make a grab for him. Sakura seeing this leaped out the window landing gracefully and pulled the nurse away harshly. Unintentially.

"What are you!..." Sakura just glared at the nurse and she closed her mouth

"He needs to do this. Leave him be" her tone was icy surprising not only the nurse but herself too.

Ignoring that, she turned around to face Lee and gave him a warm smile. He gave her a smile with equal amount of warmth.

Slowly he went down, pushing himself up again slightly shaky

"1000... Lee-san" Sakura finished for him. Lee looked up and found Sakura still smiling at him softly. Admiration clear in her emerald eyes.

He nodded and a single tear ran down his eye, a sense of achievement ran through his vains.

"Thank you, Sakura-san"

After that he lost conscious from exhaustion. Sakura sighed. Smile still in place. Walking over to the now unconscious boy she knelt down and placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair. She bent her head slightly so her mouth was by his ear "Thank you again Lee for saving me in the forest of death" She whispered even though he couldn't hear her

"But please..." She carried on her voice strained so fulled of sadness and guilt "Never do that again"

And with that Sakura motioned for the nurse who was still a bit shaken up by the little Kunoichi to take Lee back to his room.

When they were out of sight she forgot all about the daffodil she had.

Jumping back through Lee's window noticing the nurse hadn't arrived yet she went to his bedside table and placed it down carefully as to not tear the fragile flower apart.

Then left.

* * *

Walking down the streets of Konoha. Sakura couldn't help but keep thinking about the dreams she's been having.

_'They, they are so... agh. But, it's just not possible. Is it?. No it's not, don't be stupid Sakura'_

**_'Hey watcha thinking 'bout? ha'_**

_'Well apparently your my inner self so shouldn't you know what I'm thinking'_

**_'Hee...hee... well agh... hmph!'_**

_'Well? So what do you think it means? My dreams'_

_**'Listen Saki-chan... don't think to much on it okay?'**_

_'Inner-chan.. you seem a bit... quiet today'_

**_'... '_**

_'Actually you've been quiet ever since the dreams accured'_

**_'HEY! I'm not LOUD!... Only Sometimes!... Well. Not ALL the time... hee... hee. Maybe just a little.'_**

_'Inner. You know something don't you'_

**_'... '_**

_'And it has to do with those dreams I've been getting? Inner. last night. It was about us; Team 7 and we were fighting. And, and Konoha was, It was... destroyed... Agh! it's just a dream damnit! I don't know why I'm getting so worked up I mean seriously hehe. Dreams aren't real. Even if it was more like a nightmare hehe'_

**_'... '_**

_'Inner? right?'_

**_'... '_**

_'Damnit inner! It can't be real! We're only twelve we looked older in my dream!.. but. NO! Sakura it was just a dream you're being an Idiot. Just a stupid rediculous dream!... a stupid ridiculous... dream'_

**_'Saki-chan...' _**

_'And... the other dreams with everyone else aren't real either! because all of them are alive! ALL of them DAMNIT! Ino-pig was at the flower shop! I saw her when I went to get Lee that daffodil!. _

**_'Saki-chan...'_**

_'And, and Lee... he was at the hospital he was perfectly FINE! He, he was ... ALIVE!'_

**_'Saki-chan...'_**

_'Not DEAD. Definantly NOT DEAD! ... Because of..of... NOT DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!'_

**_'Saki-chan everyth..'_**

_'Not dead because he sacrificed...'_

**_'Sakura! don't worry! things will work out Don't worry over those dreams because that's what they are OKAY! just DREAMS!'_**

She hadn't notice she was deep in the forest. Uncontrollable tears rolling down her face. Sakura fell to her knee's shaking on her palms. No one was around to hear her screams to the heavens.

_'Your lying inner-chan..._

Sakura sobs had calmed down but uncontrollable tears still ran down her cheeks leaving new tear stains. Her back leaned against a tree. Knee's pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped securely around them.

_'You do know something inner and I don't know why but I have this feeling...'_

_**'...'**_

_'...that they aren't just mere dreams'_

* * *

Three dark cloaked figures silently leaped through the lush green forest of Konoha.

One of them was deep in thought but somehow was still able to jump from branch to branch with elegant grace.

_'This forest, the very one we would train in...' _The figure took a quick glance at her partners _'So many memories ne? We have so much memories... great ones too. But as time went on they only grew darker. Memories I wish I could erase.'_ She looked down and inaudibly sighed _'So much...' _Her breathe hitched _'... bloodshed once covered... will cover these grounds' _Silent tears were slowly streaming down her face her bangs shadowing her eyes from view _'I never. Ever. want to see that. Ever. Again' _She let out a quiet sob

One of the other cloaked figure came to a halt. Looking over his shoulder he jumped to the branch the girl was on. Taking her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. Her arms hung limply at her side not returning the embrace. Only sign she was crying was by his cloak getting wet, other than that she was silent.

She looked up and her eye's were tired. Showing years of sorrow and pain. Of fighting. The life of a ninja. No her eyes were more tired. No shinobi as old as she should be capable of such.

Unwanted tears streaming down her porcelein face. When she stared at the person who held her in his arms .Silent tears coming down his face also. They looked into each others eyes before she leaned on his chest and slowly wrapped her arms around him too.

_Thud_

When they lifted their heads looking in the eyes of Cerulean blue. Mirroring the same emotion they felt. The girl took his hand softly. Keeping one arm wrapped around the other figure and pulled him gently to them and wrapped her arms around him too.

Rain started to pour.

They were content. It was a comfort to have the water from the heavens hide their tears from view. The rain poured harder and the only thing keeping them from falling to the ground was their chakra surged through the souls of their feet.

The sky's crying out for them. Their tears were shed for the ones they love. The ones they lost. For the people they fought for.

But most of all for each other. And they did, they cried there hearts out holding onto each other never letting go. Afraid to let go.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fic..**

**Sorry if you don't quite understand whats happening that will be my hopeless writing skills fault.**

**Sasuke- Who were those people in the end?**

**WhatChuu- You already know idiot**

**Sasuke- Hn, Do I? *Smirk***

**WhatChuu- Tch, yeah, because they're... mmph**

**Sakura- WhatChuu-chan don't tell the readers anything! And Sasuke don't trick her like that!**

**WhatChuu- *Evil Glare* Bastard, Almost made me tell**

**Sakura- *Sigh* Anyway check in next time to see what happens in 'Will This Time Be Better' **

**Sasuke- Hn, Don't review. Her story sucks.**

**WhatChuu- What? No please don't listen to him and do review!**

**WhatChuu- Oh and If you read the beginning there's a hint there. You might figure out who the 'Mystery Three' are tehe**

**Sakura- WhatChuu-chaan!**

**WhatChuu- *Sigh* Well gotta run. **


	2. Forest Troubles

**WhatChuu- Disclaimer please**

**Sasuke- Hn. I don't feel like doing it**

**WhatChuu- Why not? hm? What's crawled up your ass now?**

**Sasuke- Shut up. **

**WhatChuu- Listen. I don't got time for this shit understood? Now, Say it or I'll tell Sakura that you leave. Go with a pedo-fuck'n-freak. You almost kill Naruto in the valley of the end. And you wear a fuck'n ugly purple ass-bow.**

**Sasuke- That stuff never happened**

**WhatChuu- Listen you little bastard. Say it or else I will kill Sakura in my story**

**Sasuke- Sharingan!**

**WhatChuu- Now! Uchiha! Don't you dare activate your freaky eyes on me**

**Sasuke- WhatChuu-Baka doesn't own shit!**

**WhatChuu- You little.. AGH.. Fine, whatever that'll do.**

* * *

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH...!" Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open. Sweat rolled down her forehead. She was breathing in heavily taking big gulps of air. Her clothes were damp and she was yet again trembling with tears cascading her porcelein skin.

_'Those dreams again..'_

It only took her a few seconds this time to compose herself. Standing up slowly she felt something rough graze her back. Her knee's were stiff and her neck felt sore.

Taking in her surroundings. Sakura recognized the greenery around her as Konoha's forest.

_'I must have fallen asleep, yesterday...'_

**_'Are you an idiot! Do you know what could've..'_**

_'Shut up!'_

**_'Aww someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!..WAIT... That's right, we woke up in the fuckin' forest! Agh how st...'_**

_'Shut. Up. Inner.'_

**_'Tch, Fine.. Hey did you hear that?' _**Inner was on high alert and so was Sakura

_Crunch_

_'Yeah'_

Reaching blindly for a kunai from her weapons holster. Cursing silently she remembered she didn't have it on her.

_'Damnit! I left it at home because I didn't think I would need it'_

**_'And why didn't you think you would need it? Saki-dear you're a ninja right? right. So you NEED to carry WEAPONS! AGH My Outter. Is A Complete. Moron! My GOSH! your better when you're older!' _**Inner Sakura's hand quickly covered her mouth but it was already too late.

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_ Sakura's eyes narrowed but before she could question her inner self further a figure stepped out of the shadows of a tree.

Getting into a fighting stance where she was crouched low to the ground. Left leg bent in while her Right leg was spread out to the side. Her fore-finger and middle finger on each hand were out while the rest of her fingers were tucked in her palms. Arms spread with her left one in the front of her similar to Lee's stance but her fingers were facing out. Her other arm was spread alighning itself with her right leg.

It felt natural and she just slid into the stance without realising. Without recognizing the unfamiliar fighting stance she held.

Her body relaxed slightly when she noticed who it was

"Sasuke-kun?" Her tone was normal and held no fangirlish tendancies.

"We heard screaming" Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes

**_'Wow.. Big talker isn't he'_**

_'Be quiet inner. Don't think I've forgotten about what you said earlier. I know it has something to do with these damn dreams and the people in them. And I. Will. Get. Answers. Understood?' _Her inners worried expression didn't go unnoticed by the pink haired kunoichi and she couldn't help but feel more nervous to _get_ her answers.

Turning back to the Uchiha survivor. Her brows were scrunched together. Confusion flashed in her tired eyes

"We?.." She asked

_Thud_

Sakura looked up to where the sound came from to see Kakashi standing a few feet away. Her eyes widened seeing him. Not noticing he was staring at her with confused and suspicious eyes.

_'He's here... I mean he's here. Alive'_

"Kakashi-sensei..." Her words were barely heard and Kakashi detected a bit of strain in her voice. Raising a brow at the young genin. Her eyes were slightly clouded and she looked like she was in a daze.

_'Last night my dream was about Kaka-sensei. His body was... there was blood all over him. and...'_

Deep in thought. Flashbacks of the previous nights dream flashed in her mind.

_'No! please no! I can't take this anymore! I don't want to see anymore!'_

**_'Saku-chan just calm down okay. Don't think about it!. Damnit! Sakura!'_**

"AAAAHHHHHH!... AAAGGGHHHH" Her screams resounded around the forest. Birds flew away from the scene. She dropped on her knee's. Both hands clutched her head. She looked in pain. "AHHHHHHH! AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH......."

********

**~Flashes Of Dream~**

_"Kakashi-sensei... Hold on okay. I'm gonna heal you" Hatake Kakashi. The great copy-cat ninja lay helpless in his students arms. Blood seeped through his torn clothes. Limbs broken and bones sticking out of bruised skin._

_To his left a blonde haired shinobi sat. Tears emerged from his cerulean blue eyes. His broad shoulders were shaking. He looked at the ground not being able to take in the sight of his broken Sensei's form._

_Grief and anger flashed through emerald eye's. Still she pumped more chakra into the silver haired jounin. __Kakashi knew it was hopeless. He knew that she knew this as well. _

_"Sakura..." His voice was low and hoarse _

_"It's no use. Stop" He tried taking her healing fingers away. She wouldn't listen. She didn't even look at him. Just kept pouring more chakra into him. _

_It was like the tears that wouldn't stop flowing out of her jade orbs; Her chakra wouldn't stop flowing into the man she was trying to save._

_"Sakura. Stop" He tried again more firmly_

_"No Kakashi-sensei! Let Sakura-chan heal you! You'll be fine!" The silver haired shinobi tilted his head slightly to look at his other student._

_"Kakashi-sensei. You will not die. Do you understand" His pink haired students voice spoke. Determination and sadness evident in her calm voice._

_A dry faint chuckle left the Jounin's throat._

_"How many times do I have to tell you guys not to call me Sensei anymore..." His vision started to blur_

_"Kakashi-sensei.. you will always be our sensei. You're like a father to us" Naruto said. He looked over at Sakura. She had tears coming down her pale cheeks. Still focused on healing Kakashi's wounds _

_"You're a father to both of us Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said _

_Kakashi felt a lump in his throat. His eyes started prickling and his heart ached. A tear escaped his eye and he looked at his two students._

_"I want you to know... that I'm proud of you guys" He said looking at them both._

_More tears flowed from their eyes. Sorrow fulled green and blue eyes looked at their sensei. Anguish fulled their hearts as they took in the sight of him. He was so... broken. _

_Sakura pumped more and more chakra into him. Desperation ran through her vains. She knew that it was hopeless but she wouldn't give up. She wouldnt!._

_Naruto noticed Kakashi slipping. Fear and grief overwhelmed him. He also could tell that his sensei's injuries were too fatal. His body was torn. Blood was everywhere. _

_"You.. guys take c-care of eachother okay?" He was slipping and they all knew it_

_"No Kakashi-sensei. Come on please!" Sakura's chakra flow faulted for a second. Worry and fear, started clouding her mind._

_"Kaka-sensei Please don't die!" Naruto's pleaded with his sensei gripping to they dying mans side_

_"T-take c-care of eacho-other? and Sasuke t-too. I know h-he's still got g-good left in him. You guys just need t-to save h-him okay? Please?"_

_His vision was starting to blur_

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Please!" Sakura could feel that she was losing him; and fast_

_"Don't Leave us PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Naruto sobs echoed through the battle field they were in. Corpses were everywhere. But they didn't care. They only cared about their sensei; their father. _

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Please Hold ON! DAmniT PLEASE LET ME SAVE YOU!" Sakura's voice was frantic as she begged Kakashi to live._

_"L-l-look a-a-fter e-each-ch-ch-oth-ther I-i-it w-was an h-hon-nor t-to b-be y-you-your g-guys s-s-sen-sen-sensei. A-a-ari-ri-ga-gat-tou N-n-naru-to, Sa-saku-ra" Kakashi smiled a warm smile. His mask discarded ages ago. Blood smeared his handsome features as he closed his eyes for the final time. _

_They had already seen his face before. But that brought back painful memories; memories of a better more care free time._

_Naruto clutched on to his sensei's side harder. Tears flowed down his lined cheeks. Sakura still pumped chakra into his system even though she knew... she knew he was gone. She still let her chakra flow into him._

_"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Their screams reached the heavens. Anguish fulled hearts rang through the battlefield. Screams of pain; Of loss. Echoed through the area. Then finally..._

_Silence of broken hearts surrounded everything_

********

**~End Dream Flashes~**

"SAKURA?" Sasuke and Kakashi rushed to the fallen Kunoichi's side. She looked like she was in pain. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were tightly closed hiding away her jade orbs that held so much misery.

"Sakura?" Kakashi shook the girl. Attempting to get through to her. Worry and confusion flashed through the copy-nin's visible eye.

"P-p-please p-p-lea-ease d-don't die! Ahhhhhh!" The young pink haired genin screamed her hands falling from her head to the ground. Nails digging into the soil of the earth. Blood started coming out of the flesh in her fingers.

Sasuke bent down by the girl. Hands on her shoulders trying to support her.

"P-p-please d-d-don't d-die k-k-kakash..... Ahhh!" Sakura's screams wouldn't stop.

Sasuke and Kakashi were bewildered. They turned to eachother and they both had worried dark eyes. Then there was silence. Everything was quiet. No more shrill screams of agony was heard.

_Thump_

Their heads whipped back to the ground to see Sakura passed out. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Her cheeks were marked with tear stains. More tears flowed from her closed eyes.

Kakashi picked up the girl. Before he left he turned back to Sasuke first.

"I'll take Sakura to the hospital. See if everythings okay. For now keep practicing on your speed. The chuunin exams are in three days. Your gonna need your speed to be up to par going against Gaara and his sand." Silver and pink hair disappeared from the Uchiha's view in a cloud of smoke.

"Sakura..." He said sighing. He walked back to the place he trained in for the last few weeks.

_'What's wrong with her'_

* * *

"What the hell happened to her" A dark figure asked quietly. Confusion clear in his voice. Turning to his other two partners. Waiting for one of them to reply.

The three cloaked ninja's witnessed the scene that had just occured. None of them knew the answer as to what happened or why it even happened.

_'This doesn't make any sense' _

"Why did that happen?" The person asked truly dumbfounded as to what just happened.

"It shouldn't have" Was all that came as a reply. A soft feminine whisper that was hardly heard by her other two companions. But they heard it. Worry fulled each one of their beings.

"This is not good..."

* * *

**WhatChuu- Thanks for reading my story hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sasuke- You guy's are complete fools for reading this baka's shit**

**Sakura- Sasuke that's a litlle harsh *Sweatdrop***

**WhatChuu- Hmph. *Crosses arms* The little shit wouldn't even say the disclaimer until I blackmailed him**

**Sasuke- Hn. Sakura do you know what she said she would if I didn't say it? *Smirk***

**WhatChuu- *Glares* You wouldn't... ... Actually on second thought. Tell her. See if I care.*Smiles***

**Sasuke- Hn. She was gonna kill you off in her story.**

**Sakura- *Teary eyes* WhatChuu-chan is that true?**

**WhatChuu- Uh-huh and guess what Sak. It worked. Seems as though he didn't want you to leave him all by his emo-ass self. Pathetic really.*Smirk***

**Sasuke- See Sakura she di... hey. what? *Narrows eyes***

**Sakura- *Smiles* That's really nice of you Sasuke thank you. *Curt nod***

**Sasuke- ...**

**WhatChuu- I bet he was expecting you to run into his arms tehe with the whole sunset background. Pa. the. tic**

**Sakura- WhatChuu-chan don't be mean.**

**WhatChuu- Whatever. He totally deserves it. But I guess you're right. Sorry Sasu--teme *Rolls eyes***

**Sasuke- Whatever. WhatChuu-baka**

**Sakura- *Sigh* Thank you guys again for reading. Check in next time to see what happens on 'Will This Time Be Better' Come on you two let's go. **

**WhatChuu- Stop. dragging. me!**

**Sasuke- Sakura!**

**And THANK YOU to those of you who added my story to your favourites and alerts.**

**Thank you to my reviewers of Chapter one**

**An echo on the wind/Twisted Musalih/SasuSakuKawai/mistressinwaiting/Theory15/Mermaid Caren**


	3. Student And Teacher Bond

**WhatChuu- Disclaimer please**

**Sakura- Hey WhatChuu-chan**

**WhatChuu- Hey Sak! So... How's life?**

**Sakura- Oh ya' know, the normal. Being hit on by Lee...**

**WhatChuu- Aww, He's not that bad he's pretty cool XD**

**Sakura- Ah yeah I guess. Being asked out on dates by Naruto-baka...**

**WhatChuu- Aww, you shouldn't be so mean to him. He's really brave!**

**Sakura- Yeah he is. I don't mean to be cruel to him it's just... never mind. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah that's right I still keep getting rejected by Sasuke-kun...**

**WhatChuu- Tch, That bastard**

**Sakura- Hehe and I still keep getting ignored by Kaka-sensei**

**WhatChuu- Hmph, that pervert**

**Sakura- Uh-huh! So yeah ya' know the usual**

**WhatChuu- Okay. So can you do the disclaimer Sak?**

**Sakura- Sure. WhatChuu-chan doesn't own Me or anybody else from Naruto**

**WhatChuu- Thank you Sak! XD Remember let Naruto and Lee down gently. Okay seriously.**

* * *

Silver hair fell into Kakashi's one visible eye. Nearing the gates entrance to Konoha, Kakashi gave a curt nod to Kotetsu and Izumo who were lazily standing guard. Before passing he took notice of their curious and suspicious looks. Rolling his eyes he turned to glare at them with a look that said

'Stop what you were thinking. Now'

Turning to leave them at the gate. He leaped onto a rooftop on his way to Konoha's hospital. Glancing down at the Kunoichi in his arms, he frowned.

__

'Seriously! I. Am. Not a pervert. those two idiots. Hmph'

Seconds later, the front entrance to konoha hospital came into view. Picking up his pace Kakashi landed gracefully infront of the entrance. Walking through the doors, he spotted the receptionist behind a desk and walked over to her. When the woman looked up she noticed the small girl in his arms and her eyes widened. She rushed through a few doors then came back with a nurse by her side.

The nurse had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore the standard white coat that the other nurses and doctors had. She glanced down at the girl in Kakashi's arms with concern and motioned for the ninja to follow her. They walked down a few hallways and finally came to a stop in front of a door. The nurse then proceeded to lead him through the door and told him to lay Sakura down on the bed. Walking over to said bed, Kakashi gently layed the Kunoichi down.

Kakashi inspected the room lazily. He noted the window to the right of the bed. Two chairs at Sakura's right side aswell. A side table to Sakura's left and a sink with disinfectant and such in the far left corner.

_'The room's fairly even sized' _He mused to himself while the nurse checked Sakura's pulse rate and blood preasure. Taking a few notes on the chart on the table.

"She has a fever and her heart rate is frantic" Her voice held worry. Kakashi just stared at her indifferently and nodded. The nurse frowned a little.

"I will get a doctor to come and check up on her, Hatake-san" The nurse nodded curtly, picking up the clip board she walked towards the door. Kakashi nodded his head in appreciation before she left.

Pulling a chair over next to the window the copy ninja sat down with an exasperated sigh. He pulled out his Icha Icha and flipped it to where he left off. A few minutes later the Copy-cat ninja peered passed the top of his book to check up on Sakura. Her breathing was laboured and she still seemed in pain. Not phsical pain but emotional. He frowned behind his mask then went back to his book. Not long after, his visible eye once again slowly drifted passed the pages of his book to the unconcious Kunoichi in front of him. His stare lasted longer. She still hadn't calmed down. He expected her to be alright by now. He didn't think that it was that serious.

Going back to reading where he stopped, the words just weren't sinking in. Kakashi stared at the book blankly for a few minutes. Nothing he read made sense. Letting out a frustrated sigh he shut the book and casually put it away in his pouch. The silver haired nin looked at Sakura with a frown on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. Eyes narrowing into slits.

* * *

_"P-p-please d-d-don't d-die! Ahhhhhh..."_

* * *

_'Back in the forest, what was that about?'_ His confusion slowly started to build up...

* * *

_"P-p-please d-d-don't d-die K-k-kakash... Ahhh!"_

* * *

Kakashi was sure she was going to say his name. Unless of course she knew someone by the name of Kakash? He highly doubted that as a possibility. So the question that ran through his mind was; Why did she think he was gonna die?

_'Maybe she was dreaming? No She was awake... Maybe she got me confused with someone else? Maybe. But She was so distraught. It was as though she truly believed I was dying.'_ Kakashi's frown deepened. As he looked at Sakura he realised tears were still streaming down her face. Her features were tainted with so much sorrow. Clear even with her eyes closed.

_'Sakura...'_ Kakashi unconciously stood up and walked over to her side. His hand went to her face and softly wiped away her tears.

_'What's happening to you?'_

A barely audible click disrupted the silence of the room breaking Kakashi from his reverie. The copy-cat ninja calmly looked up to the added presense in the room. A man in his late twenties walked to the other side of the bed. The man had green hair that went passed his shoulders in a spiky mess. He had pale skin that matched perfectly with his green hair and blue eyes. The medic was farely built that wasn't too bulky or thin. His jaw was strong but his eyes were soft. He too was wearing the standard white coat.

"Ohayo Kakashi-san. My name is Shizen. Would you mind telling me a bit about the patient" He introduced himself with a slight nod to the copy-nin. Shizen held a clip board and pen in hand. No doubt the same one the nurse had to record Sakura's condition.

"Ohayo, Shizen-san. This is my student, Sakura. Another student of mine and I found her in the forest earlier-"

"Unconcous?"

"No, she was awake and... she looked quite dazed actually."

"Perhaps she slept in the forest?"

"Perhaps" Kakashi said this with a shake of his head.

The medic wrote a few notes down on the chart attached to the clip board while Kakashi gazed outside nonchallantly. Shizen went to check her pulse and furrowed his brows together. He went back to his notes and read them.

"Yuko, the nurse who was in here earlier mentioned her temperature was high and her heart beat was frantic" Shizen stated

"Hai"

"Okay. So what happened after that?" Shizen carried on interrogating Kakashi for answers so he could understand the problem as best as he could.

"Hm? I'm not sure exactly..." The copy-cat ninja's brows were furrowed together. The medic nin gave him a questioning look that urged Kakashi to continue.

"... Well you see, She just... ... all of a sudden collapsed and started screaming..."

* * *

_P-p-please d-d-don't d-die Ahhhhhh..."_

* * *

_P-p-please d-d-don't d-die K-k-kakash... Ahhh"_

* * *

"... She started screaming about... someone dying." Kakashi's voice held hesitance when he said 'someone'. Shizen noticed this but brushed it aside.

"I see. Is that all?" The medic was studying the Kunoichi intensely also noticing the distress in her face.

"Pretty much. Then she collapsed" Kakashi finished

The green haired medic nin nodded his head. He focussed chakra into the palm of his hands and proceeded to check on the Kunoichi's vitals. Everything seemed fine. His hands travelled higher and lingered on the area where her heart would be. His brows once again furrowed and Kakashi wasn't sure if it was through confusion or concentration. Retracting his glowing palms from the pink haired girl. Shizen grabbed his clip board and jotted down more notes.

This time, Shizen focussed chakra to the tips of his fingers and placed them on the side of Sakura's head. Sakura started groaning and Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"AAGGHH!"

The medic retracted his fingers from the unconcious Kunoichi. Steam was visible, coming from the green haired mans fingers. It was as if Sakura burnt him. Shizen was snapped out of his shock when a pair of gloved hands held him roughly by his collar. He looked down and stared into red and black eyes. Kakashi had lifted up his hitai-ate revealing the sharingan. A fierce glare directed at the medic nin currently hanging in the air by his collar.

"What. Did. You. Do" The copy-cat ninja growled at the medic.

"I didn't do anything" Shizen stated

"Then explain to me WHY my student screamed like that" Kakashi tightened his hold around Shizen's collar. Even though the copy-cat nins voice was calm and collected. It held an edge of menace and warning. If the medic was scared. He didn't how it. Instead he sighed and looked Kakashi straight in the eye.

"I didn't do anything..." Shizen repeated

"... I swear." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the medic before calming down and letting him go.

"Well then what happened" Shizen could tell that the Jounin was not happy with what just happened and inwardly smiled.

_'Yuko mentioned that this man didn't seem to care about what happened to this girl. it seems as though she was wrong. Yuko still needs to learn that just because a ninja doesn't show they care... it doesn't mean they dont. I learnt that a long time ago. Well ninja's are pretty damn complicated. I'm glad I chose to stay and work at the hosptal instead of mission work. Hospital work is much less... unfortunate. _The green haired man thought to himself.

"Her vitals are all fine but..." He paused unsure of how to explain to the silver haired man

"... when I put chakra to her temples..."

"...It was like... like? It was as though something..." Kakashi looked at the medic. Patience running low.

"Something?" The masked nin urged. The medic merely sighed.

"Something was pushing away my chakra. It was as though Sakura was resisting it" The medic finally said.

"Resisting? What do you mean?" Kakashi asked confused

"I'm... I'm not quite sure myself. You see it was like... a force was pushing away my chakra before I could go any further"

"And you're saying it was Sakura's doing?" Both the Jounin-nin and Medic-nin looked down at the unconcious pinkette.

"Hai. I think so..."

_'Sakura did that?'_

"She will need to stay in over night. Most probably longer. Atleast until I can figure out the problem or until Sakura-san wakes up and I could question her. I would need to do more test and see if her condition improves-"

"How bad is she?" Kakashi asked Shizen. His voice was indifferent but the medic knew he was worried about the pink haired girl.

"She... I don't know. She has a pretty bad fever. Her breathing is eratic... Her condition doesn't look too good..." The medic trailed off. He saw a flicker of pain in the masked ninja's visible black eye. Kakashi looked at Sakura before looking at the ground and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

_'Sakura...'_

"I heard her team mates Uzuzmaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are in the final rounds of the chuunin exams"

Kakashi's head snapped up to meet the blue eyes of the medic nin. He nodded his head

_'Damnit! I forgot. Sasuke...'_

"I'll be back in a few hours to check how Sakura-san is doing. Is there anything you need Kakashi-san?" Shizen collected the clip board that held the notes he had made thus far.

"Would you mind getting in contact with Sakura's mother and telling her Sakura's here. I have buisness to attend to"

"Hai, Of course. I suspect you have more important issues to attend" Shizen bowed slightly with a small frown on his face.

"Arigatou Shizen-san . I need to be there for Sasuke who's in the final rounds of the exams" Before the medic was about to exit the door. He tilted his head over his shoulder and glanced at Kakashi one more time.

"Kakashi-san you also need to be there for-"

"No you don't understand Shizen-san I need to be there for Sasuke he's the one who made the finals not Sakura. People die in these exams-"

"And here is Sakura. The one who is lying in a hospital bed. The one who has a high chance of dying-"

"It's not my fault she's weak" After saying those words Kakashi instantly regretted it as a soft sob escaped Sakura's lips. Both Shizen and Kakashi broke their eye contact and looked down at the pink haired genin. A tear ran down the side of her face and dropped on the bed. Kakashi wasn't sure if she heard him or if she was still distressed from earlier. He tried to convince himself it was the later. But still felt a pang in his chest from his idiotic impulse to defend himself against Shizen.

"I guess I was wrong about you..." Kakashi heard Shizen mumble. He looked up and saw Shizen smiling at him sadly.

"It seem's as though Yuko was right." The medic turned away from the silver haired nin and shook his head.

Before turning the nob to the door Shizen said something that Kakashi would never forget...

"You don't deserve to be this Kunoichi's sensei" And then Shizen left without a second glance.

...because maybe, just maybe; He was right.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my fic! Thanxx to those of you who reviewed too!**

**Kakashi- Ahem. May I ask you a question?**

**WhatChuu- Okay? What is it Kaka-sensei?**

**Kakashi- Why do you hate me?**

**WhatChuu- Whaa? What do you mean?**

**Sasuke- Well, Last chapter you killed him. Well you sorta did.**

**Sakura- Annndd. You made him a complete asshole to me in this.**

**WhatChuu- I don't hate you Kaka-sensei. Seriously! And I didn't kill you in the last chapter... Okay well I sorta did. **

**Sakura- But lets forget about that for now. Since the readers don't know whats up with my dreams. ne? So what's your excuse for this chapter WhatChuu-chan?**

**WhatChuu- Well I wanted him to abandon you Sak and go back to training Sasu-bastard. But I wanted to make him realise that at the same time. He is pretty much abandoning you. And I didn't make you all that bad Kaka-sensei. I mean at the beginning there was a pretty funny moment when you entered the village and-**

**Kakashi- And Izumo and Kotetsu thought I was a pedophile? **

**WhatChuu- Oh, tehe. Well what about that sentimental moment when you wiped Sakura's tears away?**

**Kakashi- Well...**

**WhatChuu- Or... When I made you attack poor Shizen because you got angry that he hurt Sakura?**

**Kakashi- I guess...**

**Sasuke- Hn. He still called her weak. And made her cry. And left in the end. Hn.**

**WhatChuu- Whaa? Agh! Fine listen Kakashi I don't hate you alright? But come on, lets face the facts! You DONT pay any attention to Sakura. Okay maybe you do look after her from time to time but your focus is always on Naruto or Sasuke. Seriously? So don't complain to me for your mistakes. Agh! Anyways! I made you have a few nice gestures... Annnd if it makes you feel any better you will be better in the future okay?**

**Kakashi- Huh I'm sorry did you say something?**

**WhatChuu- You!... YOU Bastarmmph! Stop reading that Fucknmmph book!**

**Sakura- Please Review XD Come on Sasuke, Kaka-sensei. Sasuke don't let her go. We can't let her kill Kaka-sensei**

**Sasuke- Hn. Why not? *Smirk***


	4. Inner feelings

**WhatChuu****- Disclaimer ple- whaaa? **

**Kakashi****- So, you finally decided to show up, ne?**

**WhatChuu****- How did? But? This is impossible! You're here before me, how?**

**Kakashi****- *Flips page* Well, it's simple really- You're late.**

**WhatChuu****- . . . . . . Che, *Crosses arms* only by- *Checks watch- Then calendar and cringes*. . Oooh never mind on the details on how late I am, ne? **

**Kakashi****- ... I think it's been approximately over a year WhatChuu-chan . . .**

**WhatChuu****- *Twitch* Just hurry up and do the disclaimer please Kaka-perv.**

**Kakashi****- *Flips page* I don't think I heard you.**

**WhatChuu****- If you don't, I'll burn your fucken book. Did you hear that?**

**Kakashi****- *Glares* Not before I tell my pink haired student that you swore.**

**WhatChuu****- Do you really wanna see whose threat gets carried out first? **

**Kakashi****- *Scowls * WhatChuu-brat doesn't own anything except for this pathetic excuse of a plot she calls "Will This Time Be Better" that I'm a complete bastard in *snorts***

**WhatChuu****- . . . Pathetic? You mean bastard. *Smirks* Hehehehe, I've got a super fantastic plan though~ *mutters crazily***

**Kakashi****- *raises brow* Hn . . . . *Turns to book* What? !**

**WhatChuu****- MwahahaCOUGH. . .looking for this? **

**-xXx-**

**.**

**.**

_(Sakura?)_

Who's calling my name. . .?

_(Sakura?)_

Kaka-sensei..? Sasuke-kun..?

_(. __.__ .Sasuke. . __.__kee–. __.__ . practi-. __.__ . chuunin exams. __.__ . Gaara's sand. __.__ . Saku—. . . hospital. __.__ .)_

Kaka-sensei. . .

_(. __.__ .nurse. __.__ . my stude—. __.__ . forest. __.__ .)_

_(. __.__ .hai. __.__ . follow me. __.__ .)_

Nurse? W–where am I..? Why can't I move..? Or see..? . . .Where am I?

.

.

.

Black

.

.

.

_(. . .fever. . . heart bea–__.__.__ . frantic. __.__ . )_

Kaka-sensei? Please. . . stay with me. I don't know where I am. . .

*Sob*

_(. __.__ . I'll . . . get. . . doct–... Hatake-sa–__.__.__ .)_

Kaka-sensei. . .

.

Silence

.

.

.

_(... ... ... )_

Kakashi-sensei. . . Please answer me.

Whimper

_(Sakura. __.__ .)_

. . .I'm scared

.

.

.

Black

**.**

**.**

**-xXx-**

"Saku– . . . Sakura. . . Sakura!"

"Whaaa. . . What? Who?" Sakura sat up und rubbed her head slowly. Her head ached and thumped as if she had been hit a thousand times. She opened her eyes slowly, vision slightly blurry.She looked around herself, confused as she didn't know where she was.

Nothing was in sight. It was completely bare, stretching out the distance. No sounds were heard apart from Sakura's breathing and movements.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke-kun..? Where are you guys. . ." She wondered out loud as she stood up.

_'Where am I?'_ She thought to herself.

Her brows furrowed in calculation as she observed her surroundings

"Kai." Sakura muttered while forming the correct hand seals to unleash a genjutsu. "Kai." She tried once again, but nothing changed.

"The hell. . ."

"This isn't a genjutsu, Genious."

Sakura jumped in fright and whirled around to face the person who had snuck up behind her. What her eyes met however, shocked her.

"Y-you! ? But— How— Whe— Aaah. . ." And she fainted.

.

.

.

"Sakura . . . —Kura. . . Sakuraaa!"

"Whaa. . . Okaa-chan, is that you?" Sakura sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Through her blurry vision, she saw green staring right back at her, ". . . Okaa-chan? Wow, I had the weirdest dream-"

"Ano, this isn't a dream either, _Genious_."

"Whaa. . . You again? ! So. . . so I wasn't dreaming?" Sakura slightly stuttered over her words and as her vision began to clear up, she finally saw that it wasn't her mother but her Inner self kneeling next to her.

"Nope."

" A-and it's not a genjutsu, either?" She asked and in return earned a nod.

"Well. . . Even if this _was _a genjutsu, I doubt that the enemy would show you a vision where I would admit this was a genjutsu in the first place, but details, details, no need to go into it further since this isn't a genjutsu, ne?" Inner beamed at her counterpart cheekily.

Sakura rolled her eyes but then paused to glance up and look around herself again.

"What is this place?" She turned her head slightly towards Inner but still kept her gaze on her surroundings.

"This? Well. . ." Inner clapped her hands together, and now they were sitting by a lake, feet dipped in the water with Sakura quickly pulling hers out from the sudden chill running through her legs, "—This Saki-chan, is the inside of your head AKA my home." Inner announced boisterously.

"Really?" Sakura's mouth opened slightly as she looked from the lake to her Inner being.

"Really." Inner raised a brow at Sakura's awe struck face "Why are you so surprised at all of this, huh? We talk all the time. . ." She looked away from Sakura and stared at the glistening lake that almost seemed to glow under the now bright sunlight

"Yeah but. . . it's just so surreal, ya' know? To actually _be here_ face to face with you and to be in the place you live in. . . " Sakura's voice trailed off as she took in the beautiful sight before her,

"Yeah, I guess it is... And maann is your forehead bigger in person!" Inner teased Sakura while poking her tongue out.

_BAM!_

Sakura's _'Huge forehead' _ticked in anger as she slowly pulled her fist back from a frowning Inner. Sakura felt a slight tingle of discomfort but brushed it aside when it quickly disappeared soon after. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at her Inner.

"We look _the same_ Baka." Sakura snapped with a scowl,

"Mmph, whatever. . . you should really stop hitting Naruto-baka, —poor kid. Your punches hurt like a bitch." Inner stood up in a huff as she rubbed her head, trying to soothe the ache her outer self had caused, at the same time, messing up her short pink locks making them tussled in an unorderly fashion.

Sakura merely rolled her eyes at her Inner and sat back down on the fresh green grass, admiring the view of the lake.

". . . This place is beautiful." Sakura mused to herself as she dipped her feet into the water, sighing in content as it brushed along her skin in a cool, calming sensation.

Inner, doing the same as Sakura looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed, "Yeah, I guess it is, ne?"

Time seemed to go by slowly as the two sat in comfortable silence, basking in the beauty of the scenery. The sound of the flowing ripples rang calmly through the area, setting a soothing tone to the atmosphere.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time when she had been so calm. She couldn't remember the last time where she felt as if she had nothing to worry about, where she could sit back and relax.

Ever since her nightmares had begun, she's felt so uneasy. They plagued her mind everywhere she went no matter how hard she tried to ignore them.

She shifted her gaze from the waters to subtly glance sideways at her Inner.

It was weird actually being there in person. Actually face to face with Inner— It all seems so unreal.

She looked down at the calm flow of the lake and closed her eyes. It was too peaceful, she didn't want anything to ruin it.

With a heavy sigh Sakura needed to get this over with. "About my dreams. . ."

She heard Inner sigh beside her before she heard a shift. When Sakura opened her eyes to glance over at her Inner, she was looking off into the far distance.

"I don't know anything. . ." Inner trailed off, inwardly grimacing at the change of focus.

"Don't lie to me." Sakura spoke through clenched teeth as she sat up stiffly.

Inner turned to her with a smile— _an oh-so-fake smile. _"Why would I lie Sakura!— Come on!," Inner pulled Sakura up before she could say anything, "I'll give you a tour around this place!" Inner cheered while pulling Sakura by the arm, making her almost trip in the process from the hurried movements.

Sakura lips twitched downwards as she was being pulled.

"...Don't you trust me?" She muttered.

Inner stopped moving. Her grip on Sakura's arm tightened unintentionally but Sakura never reacted.

"It's not that I don't trust you— I mean, there's nothing to tell-"

"You're lying!— I can _feel_ it." Sakura says clutching her chest, as if emphasizing her statement. She yanked her hand out of Inners, glaring defiantly at her back.

"Just tell me!" Sakura demanded, raising her voice causing it to grow slightly hoarse. She panted from using her voice at such a volume. Sakura's eyes wavered as she tightened her fist.

This is what she didn't want. She didn't want to cause conflict— An argument. She wanted to stay and just take in the scenery in front of her that was so peaceful and serene. She wanted to bask in the calmness of it all— before she faced reality. She didn't want to confront the realness of the situation. Though, she couldn't hold it off any longer. She needed to get it out there, and get some answers that she needed, albeit hesitantly, she knew it had to be asked.

Sakura growled, "I _know_ you know what these _dreams_ are about," She spat out the word 'dreams' with venom, "So just tell—"

"I can't!" Inner yelled, whilst abruptly turning to face Sakura head to head. Sakura took a step back in surprise at her Inner's outburst, opening her mouth but Inner cut her off before she could speak.

"I-It's not that I don't trust you. . ." Sakura could see the sincereness in her counterpart's eyes but stayed strong with her glare never softening. Inner's shoulders deflated as she sighed tiredly, looking at the ground avoiding Sakura's eyes, "It's. . . complicated, okay? Not even I, myself completely understand. . ."

". . .I need to know Inner. It's not your burden to bare," Sakura whispered softly, "Please," she begged, "Trust me. . ."

"I told you, I trust you, okay. It's just not that simple though!" Inner snapped, suddenly frustrated.

". . . It is," Sakura's voice wavered a little. Inners brow furrowed as she diverted her eyes from the ground to look back at Sakura. "If you honestly trusted me— _believed_ in me. . . All you have to do is— Just . . ." Sakura trailed off looking at her Inner, almost pleading, not only desperate to know some answers, but desperate to see if her theory was right.

". . . "

Sakura's lip trembled after she received no answer.

". . .I," Sakura's voice trailed off as she turned her head to the glistening sparkle of the lake, "I thought so . . ."

"Saki-"

"Don't." Sakura growled.

"Sakura Haruno," Inner's tone of voice scolding, suddenly feeling a heavy weight in her chest, "You're being completely unfair-"

Sakura chuckled harshly before she returned her icy gaze back at her Inner.

"Unfair? I'll tell you what's _unfair_," Sakura took a step towards Inner, "Unfair is being completely left in the dark all the time. Not knowing what's happening in those cursed _dreams_ when I know that they mean something— Something important." Sakuras voice was calm as she took another step towards her Inner self, "Never being able to be relied on by anyone. Even your own teammates . . . " Her eyes were fierce as she bore holes into Inners head that was now bowed low, staring at the grass once again.

Inners eyes clenched tightly shut knowing how sad Sakura would get whenever she felt like deadweight to not only her team— but to _anyone_ around her. However, Inner knew how much Sakura looked down on herself especially after the chuunin exams.

She clenched her eyes tighter.

"Sakura I can't. . . I don't want you to. . . Inner paused as she opened her eyes to look Sakura in the eye, "No. . . I said no! I don't _want_ you to know!" Once again, Inner's emotional outburst shocked Sakura– Not only by the outburst itself, but by her words as well. Tears could be seen welling up in the corner of Inner's eyes and her hands were scrunching up the hem of her dress.

A moment of silence passed between the two as Sakura took a moment to digest what she just heard.

Inner didn't want to?

The hell?

Sakura took one more step forward so that she was face to face, chest to chest and toe to toe with her Inner. The exact replica of herself— both of same height.

She wiped a stray tear that escaped the lime green eyes that matched her own, before speaking in a soft yet determined voice.

"In the chuunin exams, I made a vow; To never watch my teammates backs again," Sakura's hand slipped from Inners cheek and flopped limply to her side. She looked her Inner in the eye and the corners of her mouth twitched up into a small smile, "It's about time I stood on my own, don't you think?" Sakura asked.

She closed her eyes as her head turned upwards to face the horizon in her Inners world– or 'Her mind' as it was also labeled too, "I think I understand now, Inner. It's not that you don't trust me, it's just that you're trying to protect me, ne? Protect me, until I'm ready to handle the truth, right?" Her smile never wavered as she once again locked eyes with Inners.

"Saki. . . " Inner trailed off as she stared back at Sakura, holding her gaze understanding where this was going.

She got ready.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered quietly and in the next second, Inner felt a pain in the side of her face, body grazing harshly across the lush field.—She didn't even have time to prepare herself.

"But I can't continue being protected anymore," She could still hear Sakura's voice clearly above her groans.

"If you won't tell me," Inner stood up shakily and wiped the blood from mouth.

"Then I'll make you."

**-xXx-**

**.**

**.**

_'Sakura . . . You've grown so much.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-xXx-**

**Sakura****- WhatChuu-chan, where have you been?**

**WhatChuu****-**** Oh, here, there. . . and there too. . . Okay, I'm sorry!**

**Sasuke****- Baka, I think Kakashi was looking for you.**

**WhatChuu****-**** Really now? *smirks***

**Kakashi****- Yes. Really. Give my book back you little brat!**

**WhatChuu****- Ne? I dunno what ya mean. . . **

**Kakashi****- *Twitch* . . . Sakura, this idiot swore in the beginning disclaimer.**

**WhatChuu****- You didn't! You, you, you ratted me out!**

**Sakura****- *Sigh* You just got back after a long absence. . . I missed you too much so I'll let you off, okay?**

**WhatChuu****- Okay~ **

**Sasuke****- You spoil her too much, Sakura.**

**Sakura****- Meh, what can I say?**

**WhatChuu****- Aaaah, Sasu-chan I missed you, expecially your jealous tendencies over Saki-chan. I bet—**

**Sasuke****-**** Shut it, Baka.**

**Kakashi****- Aaa have you all forgotten about me? Sakura! Is that all this brat gets? Is a 'You just got back after a long absence. I missed you too much, so I'll let you off, okay?' What? Punish her!**

**Sakura****- Kaka-sensei, don't be so mean. Besides, you came in here accusing WhatChuu-chan of stealing your book. Why would she steal your porn? Anyway guys, I gotta go and. . . Well . . . do something. . . some stuff. I just gotta go, anyway; Sasuke, do the end credits for me, please?**

**Sasuke****- Yeah, sure.**

**Sakura****- Kay, bye guys****.**** *Poof***

**WhatChuu****- Pfft, why didn't she just say she was going to finish of the scene where— **

**Sasuke****- Baka!**

**WhatChuu****- *flinches* Oh right, sorry audience. Thank Sasu for cutting me off. Damn *looks sheepish* I always do that~ Lucky, otherwise Saki would have gotten mad at me for almost ruining the next chap and giving spoilers.**

**Sasuke****-**** Hn *sigh***

**WhatChuu****- Soooo, anything new Sasu-teme? **

**Sasuke****-No, you?**

**WhatChuu****- Nope. . . Psst Sasu, *Nods over at Kakashi who's sulking* I've got an idea~ *Grins and pulls out orange book* **

**Sasuke****- *Smirks* Hn, lets go.**

**WhatChuu****- Kaka-perv! Look what I got~**

**Kakashi****- Huh? My book!**

**Sasuke****- Katon: Gokakkyou no jutsu!**

**Kakashi****- *pales* N-no. . . NoNoNO! Nooooo!**

***WhatChuu & Sasuke bump fists***

**Sasuke****- Good to have you back Baka *smirks***

**WhatChuu****- *smiles* Aaaaa~ I know. It's great! To be back. . . Let's go, ne? I wanna go watch Sakura figh—**

**Sasuke****- *sighs* Baka. . . **

**WhatChuu****- Right! Sorry. Let's go to. . . Um. . . to go and. . . Whatever, lets go before we miss it!**

**Sasuke****: Hn, yeah. . . Oh wait. Hn, stay tuned to find out what happens next time on 'Will This Time Be Better' *smirks* Hopefully, this time it won't take her over a year.**

**WhatChuu****- You told them to review *teary eyed* . . . Hmph! Yeah, well so you should **_**teme**_**! *Teasing Laugh***

**Sasuke****- **_**You**_** . . . *Faces audiences* Do NOT— I repeat, do NOT review. If any of you do, I'll chidori your asses!**

**WhatChuu****- Teme, Teme, Teme! I was kidding! I'll kill you off in my story! I'll do it, too! Hahahahah then Naru-chan and Saku-chan will get married and have blonde haired, green eyed babies running around Konoha!**

**Sasuke****- *growls* You. . . CHIDORI**

**WhatChuu****- Hahahah, you're jealous! I'm telling Sakura and you can't catch m— Oh shit. I was only teasing damnit! I'm sorry OUCH.**


End file.
